Sniper Meets Gundam
by FEHT
Summary: My response to my mistress challenge. Mind you I wrote this when I was a junior in HS (I'm now in my second year of college). SazabixChronos and GerberaxOC a bit. I hope you enjoy. Rated M for future brutal character death. I do NOT own SDGF nor am I connected to the company who owns them yada yada yada. You know the deal.
1. Chapter 1

A ship was docking within the Magna Musai. As the door opened and the stairs lowered, _she_ walked down, waiting for nothing or no one. Determined to have her way clear as she walked, her face was placid, almost mad. Her head turned as she spotted a certain pink mech. Then she smiled.

"Snipe!" called Gerbera, when she was getting out of her ship.

"Ger!" She exclaimed while hugging him tightly. She was able to hear the hum of Gerbera's Soul Drive and unconsciously pressed herself closer to the sphere, a slight blush came over her cheeks. When he set her down, he lifted her chin with his finger. That contact made her face even more hot.

"Snipe, you look a bit warm. Are you alright?"

She jerked away and shook her head to get rid of the blush. "I'm fine, Ger. I just missed you guys, that's all. Where's Stale?"

"In his office." He grabbed her arm, making her immobile.

"Ger?" She raised an eyebrow. He'd never grab her this securely before and it made her, not uncomfortable, but nervous.

He looked at her intently, making her blush once more before he spoke once more. "You need a diagnostic. Who knows what could've happen in Ark."

Snipe groaned internally, rolling her eyes. "Nothing happened. It was just a recon mission."

"For two years?"

"You try going over every inch of the planet. Now if you'll excuse me," she whispered as she slipped her arm away to go and meet the Stale.

Sazabi growled over his desk. Papers were strewn all over his desk, a deed done by Gerbera no doubt. He was just reaching the edge of having a rampage when a rapping was heard from his door. "What is it now!?" he yelled at the door.

"Well if that's the way you're going to treat me, I'm looking for a new brother," called a femme behind the door. The Commander couldn't believe his audio receptors. He hurriedly opened the door and saw the femme.

She was an organic. She had short dark red hair that barely reached her chin. She wore a black, sleeveless trench coat that covered her entire body and finished just before the heel of her black knee high leather boots. Dark green sleeve covered her arms and she had a black glove on her right hand.

"Snipe?" His red optic widened from shock.

"Hey Stale." She smiled, standing there. A few seconds passed and she looked at her brother confsed. "Don't I gonna get a hug?"

He grabbed Snipe and hugged her, lifting her off the ground. "I haven't heard from you in years. How was Ark?"

She barely had enough breath to talk. Primus, when he gives hugs, he gives out death hugs, she thought. "Devastated, pleased to say. How are things in the Dark Axis?"

That made him freeze mid squeeze. "That's right. You don't know do you?" He set her back on her feet. She gave her brother a quizzical look while he grabbed her hand. "Come with me." Through the halls in the Magna-Musai, they went up to the training room.

"I miss this place. Still has that spilled oil smell," she said, smiling. Some of the others troops stopped and stared at her. Some shivered with fear. "I love my job" she giggled when seeing their reaction to her arrival.

"Chronos, I want you to meet someone!" Sazabi called out when they reached their destination. Immediately, a white based mech stopped training and started walking towards them. "Snipe, this is our new member in the Dark Axis, Captain Chronos." She gave the mech a once over. And didn't like him at all. Snipe felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. Her mouth was filling with bile and it was just as nasty when she swallowed it back down.

"Stale, he's a Gundam," she whispered low enough for only him to hear.

"I know. Now, go introduce yourself to him." He nudged her closer with his elbow.

Snipe grumbled while walking up to the white Gundam."Hello, I'm Snipette, special weapons keeper." She held out her hand, which the Captain took. Snipe then shifted her weight, used the Captain's own momentum against and made him land on the other side on his back. She took a few steps and bent to see his bright blue optics. "And I don't like Gundams," she whispered before leaving the room, ignoring Sazabi's orders to return.


	2. Chapter 2

"What were you thinking!?" Sazabi screamed into Snipette's face. He was pacing across his office, grunting out and rambling incoherently but very angry. Snipe was just sitting on his desk, her legs crossed with a very annoyed look on her face.

"I didn't even dent his armor," Snipe rolled her eyes. "Besides, what were you thinking, bringing in a Gundam!? You've gotten soft haven't you?"

"This isn't about me! This is about you and that attitude of yours towards Gundams. Don't forget that you yourself are a cyborg." That earned him a slap across the face. The sound resonated throughout the entire ship. That didn't diminish Sazabi's anger at all though. "You are to go to the medical bay and apologize to him. That is a direct order from your superior officer."

Snipe jumped off the desk in a huff. "I'm not apologizing because you told me to."

"I know," he smirked. "General Zeong wants you to, seeing that you have injured his own son."

Snipe felt the blood drain from her face. "Frack! Stale, why didn't you tell me!?"

"You didn't give me the chance, seeing that you flipped him over right after intros. Now go say you're sorry."

Snipette glared at her brother, enough to make Sazabi falter by a fraction. She then sighed and left. She closed her eyes and held her head while walking to the medical bay. "I'm sorry alright. Sorry I didn't finish the job," she yelled as she stormed to the location. Inside, there was Chronos, sitting on a bed. His blue optics met with her forest green eyes.

"Snipette. What brings you here?"

"Stupid Gundam. Running to your father like a coward," she muttered.

"You said something?"

Snipette leered and shook her head. "Thanks to your daddy, I have to apologize to you. Baby."

"Well, you are not the only one who thinks this is unnecessary. Sazabi brought me here after you left. I feel fine actually. However, for appearances, I accept your apology."

Snipe raised an eyebrow at what he had said. "So you really don't want me to say sorry?"

"You have your beliefs, your reasons on why you hate Gundams. You don't have to apologize for that."

"You're… thinking about this rationally." Both cocked their head to the side in confusion looking at each other until Snipe began to laugh a bit before calming down. "I guess you're not like most Gundams. I'll give you that much. Now if you could tell daddy dearest that everything if okay, then I'll be on my way." She turned to leave.

"You don't fear me?"

Snipette stopped mid-step before bending backwards to see him upside down, her head Besides," she giggled before leaving, "your just a Gundam." With that, she left.

"So did you apologize to Chronos?" asked Sazabi the following day.

"Stale," she started out sweetly, "you know how I get when you wake me up… AT DAWN!" Snipe threw her pillow at him, which hit him right at his pink optic. She was having a dreamless sleep and in barged Sazabi right at dawn.

"Well did you!?" he was getting impatient at his sister.

"Yes he did!" She wanted to stop talking and go back to sleep but her mouth suddenly wouldn't let her keep quiet. "God, you sound as if you only care about him…" Her eyes opened. What had she said? She heard her voice saying sounds, but she didn't know what she was saying-literally. 'I can't remember.' She turned on her side to try to go back to sleep when Sazabi closed the door. "Besides, what does that Gundam have that I don't?" She sat upright. She heard herself say that perfectly clear. "Please tell me I did not just say that! He's a brother! My brother! Ewww!" She collapsed back to her bed, but when her head hit a pillow, she went right back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright go!"

Snipette grabbed her gun and shot at the moving target. Direct hit at the marked weak spot. 3/4 seconds. She ran to the crates before shooting at another target. 1 2/3 seconds. She moved to dodge the missiles and shot the aerial target. 5 3/8 seconds. When she reached home, the timer stopped at 6 seconds exactly. She pouted and mumbled to herself. "I'm rusty. Used to take me only five seconds." She turned around quickly to address the rest of the group.

"Alright troops, beat that!" The troops shook in fear. Snipe looked around and saw the white metal that belonged to only one mech. "You!" she said, pointing to Captain.

"Me?" asked Captain, pointing to himself.

"Let's see what you can do in simulation. Are you ready?" He wasn't given a chance to respond before the program began and he was pushed into the area. An enemy dummy came from the sky and shot at Captain. He gracefully dodged them before shooting at the target. 3 seconds.

Snipe glared. 'He's used the basic error.' She modified the program a bit more difficult. Three more dummies surrounded Captain and fired at the same time. Captain jumped up and twisted to shoot them down. 10 seconds. Snipe turned off the simulation and stormed in front of the Gundam. "Wrong!" She grabbed Captain's gun and aimed it at him the way he was aiming. "When handling a firearm, you don't aim sideways to shoot. It doesn't look cool to use it and you can get hit in your hand easier. You shoot straight." She corrected her grip, pointing the gun in between his optics. "That way, you don't have your hand at risk of a shot and let go of your weapon." After her lecture, she didn't lower the weapon. '_Perhaps I could just take him out of his misery right now,_' she thought. She was about to pull the trigger, when the sound of a door slamming resonated through.

"Snipe!" called out Stalemate, barging into the training room. "What the hell are you doing?"

She looked at him then at the Gundam. "This looks bad, doesn't it?" She asked Chronos, seeing herself aiming at the new recruit. He nodded nervously. "It's not what you think Stale," she started.

"Really? Cause what I see is you aiming to shoot at Chronos."

'_Right now, it doesn't seem like a bad idea to shoot them both_,' she thought, but shook it out of her head. "Yeah, I was showing him how to handle his weapons properly."

Sazabi bent down to look at her. "Don't you give me sass, Snipe!"

"Sazabi, she's right!" interjected Chronos, trying to calm the feud. They looked at him with a 'don't you dare' look in their eye that made Chronos almost shrink in fear. However he continued. "Snipe showed me how to shoot while protecting my own hand from getting shot."

"Told you," she smirked smugly, but inside, apologizing to Chronos for being a bitch didn't sound like a bad idea. Sazabi sighed in defeat. Snipe then flipped the gun and handed it to the Gundam. "And for the record, it's _Snipette_ to you, Gundam." _Better yet, maybe not_, she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Snipe took out the cords that attached themselves to her non-human parts. After changing clothes, brushing her hair and teeth and taking her nutritional pill, since she can't eat conventionally, she went out to explore the Magna-Musai. Through the familiar halls, Ger tried to scare her by popping out of the corner. "RAWR!" Except, he rose his arms up when he saw a pistol aimed right at his optic. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he stuttered, panicking to not get shot.

"Ger, I don't scare that easily," Snipe smiled, putting the gun away.

"I know. Now come here," and he threw her up and hugged her tightly. Snipe squealed and giggled. "I have a present to show her," he told her.

Snipe instantly perked up."A present? For me?" she smiled while crawling around his shoulders, trying to find it. "Gimme Gimme!"

"Alright then, hold on." Snipe went on the mech's back and he lead them to the weapon's hold. When she jumped off, he handed her a rifle. It was so black, it seemed to shimmer when the light hit it. Light and durable. "It's made specifically for you. It registers your body's reaction and it's meant to fire specifically who you consider enemies. Use it when it's necessary."

"It fits like a glove," she said. She looked at the mech in the optic smiling while showing a light healthy blush.

"Consider it a homecoming present," he said, smiling.

"Well, it's the best present I've ever had and I love it. Thank you." She hesitated before standing on her toes and giving Ger a small kiss on the cheek. She looked at his side profile for a good few seconds, waiting for any reaction. However, when he didn't show any response at all, she let her mechanical side, her inhumane side take over. It's easier that way. No pang would hit a heart made of metal. "I apologize Gerbera. Returning made my organic side more difficult to control. Thank you for the rifle. I'll take care of it. Now, if you'll excuse me." And she went out of the weapons hold with her head held high and waked to Sazabi's office. The lengthy walk gave her time to come out of her unfeeling coma and back to the emotional Halfling that she always considers herself to be. "Hey Stale. What's up?"

He was on his chair, looking over his papers. "Nothing, just a bunch of paperwork. What's up with you?"

"Ger gave me a gun. Automatically shoots who I deem an enemy." She pulled it out of the holster while doing a few moves she remembered long ago.

Stalemate stopped working and looked at her. "You better not be thinking about aiming that thing at Captain."

Snipe looked at him, her eyes quizzical. "Why are you do suddenly worried about him anyway? He's just a Gundam. You didn't forget what we do to them, right?"

"Captain's different Snipe."

'Yeah. Special Ed,' she thought, rolling her eyes. "You make him sound like he's your wife Stale."

Sazabi snorted. "Yeah, and I bet Gerbera treated you like you were his when he visited you."

A profound blush came upon Snipe's cheeks. He always knew of her crush. He never knew what she sees in him, but there was something in that optic of his that always drew her to Gerbera. Though any regular mech thought that his optic was just the same as Sazabi's, she knows the difference. And it always bugs her whenever Stalemate teases her about it. This one snide remark about Gerbera coming to Ark to treat her as a wife- she snapped back to reality. "Wait, Ger never visited Ark."

"Yes he did."

"When?"

"A few months ago. He went to check up on you. He said you were doing fine when he came back, but wanted a diagnostic when you return."

Snipe made a face trying to recall but drew up a blank.. "No. I don't remember him visiting."

"Maybe you enjoyed yourself too much and slept through the rest of the visit," laughed Sazabi. But Snipe wasn't listening. Her head lowered as she saw figures inside her head. A bright light that blilnded her, a dark moving shadow just in front of it. A shape that looked like a computer chip. It all looked so familiar to her, but foreign at the same time. "Snipe? Hello?" he said, waving a hand in front of her face.

When she finally came to her senses and realized where she was and what happened, she smacked her hand away. "You're really fracked up in saying that Stale," Snipe said.

"Snipe, you okay? You seem pale." He looked at her more closely. "You didn't get that diagnostic did you?" His optic narrowed in suspicion.

Snipe sighed in annoyance. "Stale, you know I don't like to."

"Go get it. Or else I'm going with you and I'll torment you while Ger runs his test."

The thought of Sazabi seeing her in that vulnerable state was arousing in Snipe's mind. But not before being grossed out at her own thought. How could she even think of her brother, her savior, as anything but family? Something had to be wrong with her wiring and the diagnostic was the only way to find out. "Fine fine. I know where I'm not wanted. See you later Stale." She left the Commander to his work while she walked to the Medical Bay

"Ger? You in here?"

The professor poked his head out of a curtain. "Snipe. What can I do you for?"

Snipe felt her cheeks reddened from the statement before regaining composure. "A night and two cans of supreme unleaded oil," she smiled, but faltered. "I need you to run a diagnostic on me."

"I knew you contracted something on Ark." He grabbed Snipe from under her arms and gently placed her onto the recharge bed. "What are your symptoms?"

"I'm beginning to blank out at random times. And then I can't remember what I was thinking about a few seconds ago. And I'm beginning to experience weird emotions to certain individuals that never occurred to me just once. Then I saw this image. It was bright but there was this shadow over me and I remember a computer chip until I came back to my senses."

After a while, Gerbera spoke. "It does sound like there is a bug in your system. However, could it be that these are caused by your human side?"

"I don't have Alzheimer's Ger. I'm too young for that. And there's nothing in my medical files about being at risk for anything like this." She sighed. "You push me about getting a diagnostic, and when I do, you're saying it's my other half that's the cause. I'm wasting my time." She was pushing herself off the berth when Gerbera stopped her and made her sit still on it.

"No, no," he said. "It's just that you're special. Remember, you're not a full mech. Only a Halfling. I'll need to get a blood sample. And check your parts for efficiency. Are you up to it?"

Snipe groaned of what was to come. "Of course not, but what choice do I have?" Gerbera was about to prep before Snipe spoke. "And I don't want anyone to know about this, especially Stale."

"Of course Snipe"


	5. Chapter 5

Snipette lied down in her bed. 'This is why I don't like doing diagnostics,' she thought after an hour of completing diagnostics. Her entire body was sore and her human parts were actually seizing from the pain. Rather to sleep this agonizing soreness and pain than to stay away, she was about to sleep it off when her door knocked. She groaned aloud. "Who is it?"

"It's Chronos. May I come in?"

"Give me a minute." Lazily, she got up and put on her robe, making a tight snug. "Stupid Gundam. Making me get up right after a diagnostic," she grumbled while slowly going to the door. She opened the door and let in the mech. "What do you want?" She would've glared at him enough to make him leave upon sight, but that required too much effort from her part.

"I would like to know why you hate Gundams so much."

"Okay." Slowly, went back to bed and got under the covers to try and rest. Instead of beginning to tell her story, she laid her head down on her pillow and fell asleep, leaving Chronos hanging. About an hour later she woke up, slowly stretching, finally feeling better than before. However, Chronos was still by her bedside. "Holy Hell what are you doing here!?"

"I wanted to know why you hate Gundams. You said ok."

"And I went to sleep for," She looked at her clock, "An hour."

"Yes" he nodded.

"You're not going to leave until you finally find out, huh?"

"Yes. I'm willing to stay as long as necessary."

"Fine," she huffed as she sat up in bed but got a few pillows for back support. "Pull up a chair. I'd tell you to keep standing, but my human side keeps me being nice."

"Your human side? Aren't you full human?" he asked as he sat down on her desk chair.

Snipette groaned as she removed her blankets. "Alright. Take a good long look because you're never gonna see me like this ever again." She took off her robe, leaving her black pajama shorts and a black tank top.

Chronos' optics widened when he saw her body. Her right hand, upper arm, calf and right side of her abdomen, along with her left foot, thigh, forearm and left half of the neck was mechanical. He looked for his words. "What happened?"

"I was born and raised in a planet called Terra and was considered one of the best shooters. In every war, battle, conflict, I was called to 'take care of it.'" She used her fingers to make air quotes on the last few words. Recalling her past, she lowered her head a bit. "I was sent to a botched mission and I was still in the building when it imploded. The army picked up whatever they could salvage and rebuilt me." She smirked. "They couldn't afford to lose such a valuable weapon, they said. Everything was as it was before. That is, until my entire family found peace."

Captain sighed in relief. "Well, that's good."

"The hell it was!" yelled Snipe, which made Gundam topple down the chair. She tried stifling her laugh, but it came out when the Gundam sat back up.

"I didn't think it was _that_ funny," Captain rolled his eyes.

"It's hilarious," she laughed in between words. "I never saw a mech fall like that.. Ever." Snipe wiped her eyes when she finished her giggles. "You actually made me laugh. Maybe you staying isn't as awful as I thought." She genuinely smiled. "Ah, I forgot where I was in my story."

"You said how Terra found peace."

"And that's when I vented. Okay, so since Terra found Utopia, there was a law passed." Her smile faltered a bit as she remembered those words. "All military issued metal is to be scrapped."

Chronos then had this quizzical look on his face. "Why would that be an-"His optics then widened in realization. "They… they couldn't! You were human."

"Try telling that to them. I wasn't human to them. They saw me as a military weapon, filled with military issued metal. And I was on the top of the list to be scrapped." Her black eyes hardened. "It was the day when I was to be scrapped, and Stale invaded Terra. Best day of my existence. He found me and saved me," she finished, smiling goofily.

"But that doesn't explain why you hate Gundams."

Snipe jumped in surprise. "Oh. Yeah, I found out that Terra had a treaty with Neotopia. All Enterran military metal was to be scrapped and shipped to Neotopia in supply for the Neotopian SD and SDG associations," she smiled.

Captain slapped his own forehead. "Then why didn't you just say that in the first place instead of going through the entire story?"

She didn't think long and hard for the answer. "Because you're not like the other Gundams. Figured you could be trusted enough to know my story." She looked at the Gundam square in the optics. "I was to die so that half my body would help create Gundams."

"I see why you hate Gundams now. I would too if I were in your shoes."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but… Thanks …Captain." Before helping herself, she hugged Chronos. She heard the hum of his Soul Drive clearer when he hugged her back lightly. Snipe let go and climbed back into bed. "Sorry, sometimes my human half gets better of me. So, Captain Chronos, how is it that a mech like you came to the Dark Axis?"

"I was living in a world full of hypocrites. I hated humans because they were manipulating me. They only give us half of the story, telling us that the Dark Axis was our enemy, and we didn't even know why. I didn't want to live in a world full of lies. Sazabi made me see that."

Snipe laid down on her bed. "So you had the talk with Stale, did you? You sound like you really get the gist of our organization. Stale makes it sound like you two are a couple. Next, you'll tell me you guys bonded." She giggled at the thought. Captain said nothing, but the growing red blush was screaming out the truth.

Suddenly, Snipe got the most splitting headache. She saw herself moving. She couldn't control her body. Did she pass out again from the pain? Is this hallucination? She looked around the room with such a dazed face "Captain, I believe you have overstayed your welcome here in my quarters. I would be most appreciative if you do not come back."

"Snipette, are you okay?" Captain waved a hand in front of her face. "You don't look like yourself."

"Captain, I believe you have overstayed your welcome here in my quarters. I would be most appreciative if you do not come back." She hopped off the bed with her eyes still dazed and opened the door for him. "Leave and don't come back here!" When the Gundam left, Snipette slammed the door shut and collapsed on the bed, passed out.

When Snipe finally came to, she felt the soreness come back but most of the pain was focused on the back of her head. She tried to massage it out, but it was no use. When she looked around and saw herself alone, she tried to remember what happened before she blacked out. Instead, she drew a blank. "What the frack? Why can't I remember what happened?" Instead of pondering any further, she climbed into bed and finally had a good night sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Snipe woke up abruptly, breathing heavily. Tears started to form around her forest green eyes. She saw it again, the flames, the smoke, the glass, the concrete. She mentally counted to ten- making the image gone from her mind. She looked around and noticed how cold and dark her quarters were. She removed the cords from her mechanical parts and left her room.

'Please, let him be there,' she silently prayed while walking to Sazabi's room. Once at the door, she raised her hand and almost knocked when she heard a noise. 'He can't be awake at this hour.' She pressed her ear against the door.

There came a whisper from the inside. "Stalemate."

She quickly backed away from the door. '_Woah. That's not Stale. That's-"_

"My little Gundam," purred the Commander from inside the room.

Snipe wanted to scream, but her hands covered her mouth. '_Frack! He… with Captain_?… _Wow._' She silently backed up, trying to find a different way to sleep. _'I don't want to interrupt them. Chronos would probably let me, but Stale won't let me hear the end of it. Now where?_' She felt the small chill of loneliness settle onto her chest when she turned back to her room. She was about halfway when she saw another door. '_No…._'she thought, but didn't move. '_Maybe…_' she rethought. 'One knock won't hurt, right?'

"Ger?" Snipe knocked on the door softly. He grunted her entrance. She opened it a bit to see the lump of mech on the bed.

"Snipe?" He groaned awake. "What is it?"

"I had a nightmare."

"Then go to the Commander like you usually do."

"I can't go… Stale has…," she tried to find the right words without revealing too much. "A personal issue and I know I'm not wanted there tonight."

"You know I wake up a the crack of dawn, right?" he sighed.

"I don't care right now. Please?"

He sighed, defeated. "Come here." He moved to make room for the petite Halfling. She rushed to climb in beside him. He moved the blanket over her, keeping his arm draped across her shoulder. "What was the nightmare about?"

"The implosion when I was human," she yawned, her eyelids getting the best of her. She felt his arms go around her when he plugged in the extra recharge cords, thankful that the darkness hid her blush. "Do mechs dream?"

"Yes. Take it from experience. Now go to sleep."

She smiled, thankful that the hum of his Soul Drive calmed her nerves enough to sleep.

The next day, the Commander was in their secret location, with his beloved one on his lap.

"I love you, my little Gundam," he whispered to his lover.

"I love you too Stalemate." His eyes were dulled a bit from preoccupation.

"What's wrong love?" Sazabi asked, nipping at Captain neck.

Chronos's cooling systems began to function at a higher capacity while he tried to keep his sentences clear. It was always hard to be coherent when Stalemate was like this. "I was just worried about Snipette. She seemed off when I spoke to her last night."

Stalemate suddenly stopped."You spoke with her last night?" he asked. "Are you alright? She could've destroyed you, love." Sazabi hugged Captain closer to his chest. "It's a miracle that you are still here."

"Calm down Sazabi," laughed Captain. "She told me her story. And I told her my reason for coming here." The Commander gave him a quizzical look. "I meant the lies. But I think she figured out about you too."

"Yeah. I think Snipe found out about us. But I trust her with our secret," he said with a kiss on the top of Chronos's helm.

"But… at the end, she seemed off. I don't think she likes the idea of me with you."

"Then let her deal with it," Sazabi growled. "I don't plan on giving you up, ever."

Captain rolled his eyes. "Stalemate…" But he was cut off when Sazabi planted a kiss on his lover's lips. He responded by wrapping his arms around Sazabi's neck.

Unbeknownst to them, a dark figure was watching them, with horror and disgust. '_It's not fair. It should be me. Not him. It looks like I'm gonna have to up the Anti._' With that thought in mind, the figure receded back into the shadows, planning to to take this matter into their own hands.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a knocking on the door. "Come in," sighed Sazabi. Snipe came in and closed the door behind her back.

"Hi Stale. Did you enjoy your little alone time with Chron?"

Stalemate laughed. "Sounds like you're alright with this situation." He reclined against his office chair.

"Of course." She walked over behind Stalemate, putting a hand over his shoulder. "But you know I'm gonna have to grill him, right?" She grinned stupidly. "I'm not letting just anyone come and take my brother away from me."

He sighed. "Chronos isn't like that. And you know I'll always love you like a sister."

She wrapped her arms around Sazabi's neck from behind. "What if I want to be something more… than just your sister?"

Sazabi turned his neck. "Snipe? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I love you Sazabi." She buried her face on the crook of Sazabi's neck, breathing hot air into his sensitive internal systems.

"No Snipe. I love Chronos. You're just a sister." He shrugged her off, only to have her arms back on his neck.

"Come on Stale." She started nipping at the mech's neck. "You know that I'm the only one who really knows you. You know that this right here," she patted the compartment of his Soul Drive, "belongs to me."

"Snipe, I said no!" he pushed her aside, making her fall on her back.

She got back on her feet and sat on the desk, a scowl across her face. "Stale, what does he have that I don't? I've known you longer, loved you longer. Just give me a chance, please?"

"Snipe, read my lips, n-" but he was cut off by a Snipe's lips. Right then, a mech came into the room.

"OH MY GOD!"

Snipe broke the kiss, and smirked at the Gundam. '_Gotcha._'

Sazabi saw the horror on his lover's eyes. "Ch-Chronos! It's not what you think!" However, Chronos wasn't hearing any of it. He left the room, tears streaming down his blue optics. All the while, Snipe was laughing uncontrollably.

Sazabi grew furious, grabbed and lifted Snipette up from her upper arms to look at her in the eye. "You're sick and need some help Snipe. Get this through your thick, organic head. I love Chronos. I'm bonded with him and there's nothing you can do to change my mind. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," she smirked. Sazabi threw her across the room. She slammed to the wall as Sazabi ran across the hall to catch up with Chronos.

He saw his lover stumbled down a hall, broken down from the inside. He grabbed the mech from behind. "No! Let me go!" Chronos cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. He fell to his knees with Sazabi still holding on to him.

"No love I'm not! Not until you hear me out. Snipe came into my office and just came on to me. You were right. She's not right in the head. But don't you doubt once that you're the one for me. I swore that I would never let anyone come between us and I'm going to accomplish that."

Chronos wretched himself from Sazabi's hold, tears still in his optics. "Give me one reason Sazabi. One reason why-" but he was cut off by Stalemate's lips.

When he broke away, he pressed Chronos into his chest. "Because we're bonded. Because I love _you_. And I've proven that to you time and time before. Snipe is just a sister to me. You know that." He felt in his Soul Drive that his lover forgave him but it was still painful.


	8. Chapter 8

'Ow. Why does it feel that I've been slammed?' Snipe got up from her bed and removed the cords. She rubbed her forehead and noticed something odd. '_I…I can't remember what I did_.' She searched through her memories and found a blank area. She dressed and brushed rapidly before heading out to the Medical Bay.

Halfway, she slammed herself against Chronos, making her fall. That jogged something in her mind and saw Stale's office in her mind. "S-Sorry Chronos." She leaned on the wall to get up. "I was heading to the Med Bay."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. It's just the results of a diagnostic. I bet everything will turn out fine," she smiled. 'I know it won't though.'

"So, you finally noticed your mood swings?"

"Mood swings?" she asked. She thought hard before shaking her head. "No, I've never had mood swings."

"Then explain your last encounter with Sazabi!" Chronos said angrily. Snipe backed away with her palms out in front of him.

"Woah, wait a minute. I never went to Stale's office recently," she said. '_Or did I? I can't remember.'_

"Yes you did. I saw you there with him."

"Chronos I-" she started, but stopped when a headache came. It felt like a needle was stabbing her in the middle of her forehead and went through to the other side. She saw the images again. A bright light, a dark shadow- a Dark Axis shadow, a computer chip.

"Snipette, you okay?"

"I.. I'm fine. Just a headache. What's this about mood swings? And Sazabi's office?"

Chronos's optics widened when he saw her being completely honest. "You mean you don't remember?"

'_Remember what? What did I do?_' She shook her head no. "Hey, Chronos, um, I change my mind. Can you come with me? I want to know what I did yesterday."

"Sure." The two walked side by side while the mech described in full detail of the events that included Sazabi, Chronos and Snipette. With every account, Snipe got greener and greener.

"Oh my god! Chronos, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I knew that you two were bonded and I was okay with that. I'd never do anything to jeopardize the two of you," she sighed. "I don't blame you if you want to kill me right now."

Captain took a long look at Snipe."You seriously don't remember anything Snipe?"

"No. Everything is just a blank to me. And this isn't the first time." She stopped in front of the Med Bay door. "I can't believe what I'm saying but, I'm scared."

"It's okay Snipe," joined Stalemate from behind them. "We'll do whatever we can to help. You are our sister."

"You guys are the best brothers any Halfling can have," she smiled before opening the doors. It was completely empty and quiet.

"May I help you?" asked Cyan, from her desk.

"Where's Ger, Cyan?"

"He's in a meeting with General Kibaomaru and General Zeong."

"Darn. I was hoping I could catch him now. He has the results of my diagnostics."

Cyan looked around and saw the folder. "Here's your file. Why don't you take a seat and let's see the results." The siblings took a seat while Cyan took the file and joined them. After reading the file, Cyan looked at them. "According to this, there's a bug in your system. An AC to be exact."

"Please tell me the AC stands for air conditioning," grumbled Snipe.

"Not exactly. An AC is an Anti-Control bug."

"Fine, but what does it do?" huffed Stalemate, anxious to know.

"An AC bug is basically like strings to a puppet," explained Cyan. "It controls the emotions, actions, and thoughts of the host. In your case, Snipette, the ACB took control of all three and it's able to make you black out during an episode, making you forget."

"How did the ACB get into Snipe's system?" asked Chronos.

"It had to be inserted manually. Since Snipe's left side of her neck is mechanical, that would be the ideal place. It's the shortest distance to the brain."

"So this bug is in my brain?" Snipe asked horrified. "And it's controlling everything?"

Cyan nodded. "That's why it's called Anti-Control. And we need to take it out immediately. ACB's are usually unstable. If it's not taken out, there's a good possibility that you will turn out brain dead, making the "puppet master" able to do anything and everything to you."

There was a pause, a long pause. "Cyan," she started slowly, "get this thing out of me, now."

"Right this way." She lead the trio into the operating room. Snipe used a curtain to strip into a simple spaghetti strap black gown. Cyan lifted Snipe on to the bed. "Now go on your right side and curl up into a ball."

"Is this gonna hurt?" she asked when she did as ordered, a bit hesitant on the pain..

Cyan sighed sadly. "Yes… I heard that squeezing someone's hand helps, though." Stalemate and Chronos held out their hands and Snipe grabbed Sazabi's with her right hand and Chronos with her human hand. Cyan made an incision, making Snipe squeeze their hands. She then inserted the probe.

"AHHH!" Snipette screamed out bloody murder, squeezing her brothers' hands the hardest she could.

"Snipette, I need you to breathe," Cyan pressed as she lead the probe up Snipette's head to her brain.

"Easier said then done," she gritted through her teeth, but forced herself to breath.

"Okay, I see the bug," Cyan stated, looking at the monitor. "I'm gonna try and coax it to release you."

All Snipette felt was weird thin strips inside her head, moving and pressing against her skull. "GET IT OUT OF ME!" She squeezed her brothers's hands even tighter.

"Ow, ow, ow," strained Stalemate. "Could you hurry up Cyan, before she crushes my fingers!"

The thin strips slowly retracted to the back of her head. The ear-piercing scream when the bug traveled down her neck.

"And…it's… out!" Cyan said, extrapolating the ACB from the incision. Sazabi exhaled a sigh of relief, letting go of Snipe's hand. "Just give me a few seconds to sew you up."

"Was it that bad?" Chronos asked Sazabi when he let go.

"Yes! I wonder if she made me grab her mech hand on purpose." He massaged his fingers tenderly. "Lucky Chronos, getting the human hand."

"Alright. You're all stitched up. How do you feel?" Cyan asked. There was no response. "Snipette?"

Snipe was lying on her side, her dark green eyes wide and perfectly still. A small electric ring traveled around her neck. She didn't say a word as the electricity stopped running. "Snipe?" called Chronos, coming closer to touch her.

"No, love!" cried Stalemate, pulling the mech away. "Cyan, what did you do!?"  
"N-nothing. I'm guessing that with the release, Snipette is regaining her lost memories.

"You better hope that's what's happening to her," he growled.

After a few seconds, Snipette tensed up. "Oh my God!" breathed Snipe, holding her head. "Ger."

"Ger?" Chronos asked.

"It was Gerbera." Her voice suddenly became low, slow and angry. "He implanted the Anti-Control Bug into my brain when I was in Ark."

Stalemate's optic burned with hatred. Chronos felt the fury in his Soul Drive. Snipe got up and changed once more to her signature clothes. They were about to leave the Med Bay when a certain mech came in.

'_Speak of the devil,_' Snipe smirked. "Gerbera, where have you been?" she asked sweetly.

"With Kibaomaru and General Zeong. We were just putting the finishing touches in the invasion." He looked at her then at the Commander and Captain. Stalemate wanted to kill him, but Chronos was discreetly holding him back. "What's going on here?"

"I wanted to check out my results, and I brought Stalemate and Chronos for moral support."

"Well, I checked your file. You're perfectly functional and healthy."

"Really?" she feigned surprise. "Cause Cyan saw my charts and said that I had an ACB in my system. Cyan, sweetie, can I have that thing for him to show?"

With trembling hands, Cyan gave her the beaker where the chip was. L shaped and in ports were wriggling wires.

'_Why is she so nervous?_' thought Chronos.

'_There's only a few people who has seen her like this, love… and lived to tell the tale. Get ready for the show of your life._' He smirked evilly.

"Now, Gerbera, Cyan told me that this ACB is capable of making my actions, thoughts and even my emotions bend to the user's will. This little creature was the cause of my black outs."

"Well, then," Gerbera cleared his throat. "It's odd that I didn't pick that up on the scans. And I'm happy that Cyan was able to take that out while I was away."

"You should be, because as soon as the ACB came out, I remembered what happened during every black out. Wanna know what I remember?

'_Oh my God_.'

'_Here it comes_.'

She lost her façade. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO PUT THIS IN MY HEAD! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE ME BLACKOUT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE ME ALMOST KILL CHRONOS, AND MADE ME KISS STALE!" Her voice became normal once more. "Ger, how could you? You manipulated me, forced me to say things, do things, think thoughts that I never would've in the first place! Why!?"

It was finally Gerbera's turn to react. "Because Captain was supposed to be mine!" There was a pause, everyone taking a mental step back. "We know of similar pain. We've been both betrayed by humans and we didn't want to live in a world full of lies. But Sazabi had to go and steal him away from me. So I thought that if I made you take out the Commander, I could get my chance! And I was so close last time."

After finally absorbing that information, Snipette spoke. "You are one sick mech."

"You're one to talk. A half machine- half organic! A cyborg! You kill humans and destroy gundams. You have no place, no purpose anywhere. You're an unnatural."

That emotional slap to the face made something in Snipe snap. Her eyes lost all humanity. Her lips lost that smile. Her arms fell stiffly to her side as she stood up straighter than a sewing pin. She turned around to see her superiors. "Commander, Captain, would you like to start, or should I?"

The two looked at each other. "He's all yours Snipe."

She pulled out her firearm and took aim. "I'm not an unnatural." She fired, hitting him with a hard energy blast right in the gut, but also sending her backwards due to the force of the shot. Gerbera flew across the room and landed on his back-hard. He saw that he had nowhere to run when he tried to get back up. Snipette got back up, losing the feeling in her human leg as she aimed again. The blast wasn't as strong as the first, and her human side began to quiver. She took no notice as she steadied herself again, bent on giving him the same hell that he gave her of using her for his gain. In her eyes, he was no better than the humans who tried to scrap her. "I'm not just a weapon." From his fallen stance, the hit, about the size of a standardized shot gun bullet, was on his shoulder. The oil was beginning to drip into the floor. "I'm not a puppet." She fired again, but her vision blurred before she pulled the trigger, and it ricocheted off his armor, but not before removing a piece, exposing a black metal. "I am Sniper X93." She fired a fourth time. But the shot didn't come.

Gerbera laughed weakly. "Impudent organic! You think that I would've given you a weapon so powerful so blindly? Ha! The strength of the shots depend on the strength that you have yourself. That last one showed that you have no energy. It's your weak human side that keeps you from using all your energy."

Snipe threw aside the weapon and prepped her weakened fighting stance before running straight at him. "There is one thing you do not know about me." Her speed gave him no time to react. She jumped kicked him in the neck, a sickening crack that came to the room. He lied on his stomach, oil coming from his mouth.

"I'm not a weapon, I'm _the _weapon," she growled. She grabbed one of his arms and twisted it backwards, causing not only for Gerbera to groan from pain, but also pulled it hard enough to break it, exposing the wiring.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!"

"And weapons don't miss!" She cast aside the dismembered arm, shattering the pink armor on impact. She duplicated the same for the other arm.

Gerbera jerked his body hard enough to topple Snipe off, but she landed on her feet. He flipped himself over and tried to use his legs to push himself to safety. "Oh no you don't!" She took out her blade from each of her boots. She threw it, making it stab right at the seams of his knee joints and pinning him to the ground. His leg armors instantly shot off from his legs. The puddle of oil was growing by the second and the smell was just as overpowering. She walked on top of the mech and stopped before the head. His pink optic was beginning to fade into unconsciousness. "No, no" she waved a finger. "I want you to still be here…" she lifted Gerbera's neck and looked him in the optic. "FOR WHEN I DO THIS!" With her mechanical fist, she landed a punch. It was strong enough to break the armor, the glass, and expose the original face. Gerbera, professor Gerbera, respected in the Dark Axis Faction for helping so many of their comrades, is actually Madnug. A Gundam. "So… you're a Gundam. Typical." She let the head fall, letting it crack on impact. She walked back, letting the spilt oil drip down her body. She grabbed her blades from Gerbera's limp body. After using a wipe to clean them, she threw it at Gerbera's face. "Clean yourself up. It's disgusting." She walked her way out of the battle scene and raised her head to see her brothers. "It's over," she sighed. "I'm finished." She finished by collapsing onto the floor. And Snipette was finished.


	9. Chapter 9

Weeks have gone by since the Gerbera incident. Nothing changed much. Gerbera was repaired, but he didn't have his armor. To all, they saw a black Gundam working for the General. He learned his lesson and didn't come between the Commander and Chronos.

Those two had their relationship publicly. There was no more hiding. Everyone accepted it as the norm. The commander finally seemed happy and Chronos was entertaining to be around. Days went by and the invasion was coming closer.


	10. Chapter 10

Chronos was in the mess hall, playing pool with Sazabi. Loser had to obey the winner for the rest of the day. Chronos was about to shoot his eight ball into the corner pocket, winning the game. Until Snipette came in. "Commander Sazabi, Chronos," she called loudly; loud enough to interrupt Chronos mid strike and making him miss the pocket entirely.

"Snipe," he whined. "I was so close to winning!"

"Now I'm the winner," chuckled Sazabi. He grabbed his lover. "Don't worry, love. I'll be gentle." He laughed on the crook of his neck while Chronos blushed a deep tomato red.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat.

"Yes, Sniper X93," the Commander sighed.

"Professor Gerbera requests your presence with General Zeong."

The mechs stopped their game of pool and was escorted through the corridors of the Magna Musai. They were each walking next to the female Sniper, in complete silnce. "So, how are you doing, Snipe?" asked Chronos, uncomfortable at her silcnce, having been used to having such interesting conversations during his stay here.

"All mechanical and human functions are at normal range."

Captain sighed. Every time he asked that, she would always respond like that. There would no longer be any of the human side of Snipette. She was gone and replaced with this hard, cold, calculating female Sniper.

When they entered the General's room, all three stepped onto the floating platform.

"Gerbera, what is the meaning of this?" asked Kibaomaru. "It's the eve of the invasion."

"Exactly. There are still some last minute holes," explained the Professor, "and I plan to see that there could go absolutely nothing wrong." The group met up in front of the general and discussed potentials of error.

"…In order for that, we need a diversion…"

"…I hope your not planning to use…"

"…It takes too much time and the method could be reversed…"

"…The attack will come from…"

"…No, that leave us vulnerable in…"

"…That seems like a better method…"

"…How long can you stall them?"

"…Long enough…"

"…Human collateral will be great…"

"…Since when did you get a heart for humans anyway…"

"…Any captives?"

"…That first take will bring down any morale…"

"…The rendezvous point will be at…"

"And that's checkmate!" called Kibaomaru, making the strategy board explode, like he does his chess boards. No one complained anyways. They found a fool proof plan. General Zeong said a few words, dismissing them. They all parted their ways and out of the room. However, before Gerbera left, General Zeong wanted to talk.

_Remember, she is a freelance. It was stupid and unprofessional for what you did before with her. I advise you DON'T do anything idiotic again, especially in these close times._

"Yes, my general." He took his leave. When he was halfway towards his office, he noticed Snipette patrolling the halls. He hastened to catch up, but she was too quick. "Snipe," he called. When he took the corner, she was gone. And he was slammed into the wall. He turned and saw the Commander's optic staring him down, his fist slammed into Gerbera to make him immobile. "S-Sazabi! I-I-I was just-"

"Don't come near her, Gerbera! You already caused enough damage."

"I-I just wanted to apologize," he started lamely.

"An apology?" asked Chronos, coming from the shadows, scoffing. "An apology isn't gonna make up for what you did. She won't forgive you."

"And neither will we! You bastard!" Sazabi hit him with a blast from the cannons on his chest. "How could you?" Another blast resonated throughout the ship

"You had no right to do that to her! You knew nothing of her!" Chronos growled. "Her freedom of choice was stolen from her before she met you! And now, to have history repeat itself because of you." A sword materialized into his hand and was pressed against Gerbera's throat. That distraction came handy when Gerbera didn't see the punch on his Soul Drive compartment. That blow made Gerbera almost sink into the wall behind him, but he was wedged tight.

"And to think, Snipe actually used to like you!" Gerbera snapped his head up in surprise just as another blast from Sazabi's cannons came in full face. Smoke from the blast and from Gerbera rose.

"Excuse me?" called a voice at the end of the hall. The three craned their heads to see Sniper X93. "There are high elevations of stress markers in this area. Is everything ok here?"

Sazabi and Chronos tried to use their bodies to cover up Gerbera and the hole. "Nothing is out of the ordinary," said Chronos hurriedly, rubbing the back of his neck, nervously.

"Just go on with your regular duties, Sniper X93," sighed the Commander.

"As you wish," she said and after a half bow, she left.

The two Gundams then turned to their victim. "See what you've done?" growled Sazabi. He was getting his cannons ready to fire once more.

"She lost her human side because of you. She'll always be a Sniper, but she'll never Snipette." Chronos growled. He then used his sword to slash diagonally down his entire body.

"You destroyed my sister. Now, get ready to pay the price!" Stalemate landed a right hook onto Gerbera's chin, making a familiar cracking sound, but at the same time, every cannon from the Commander shot off. The close contact and the force made the Professor go through the wall and land into the weapons' hold. There were three distinct burned off holes that were 1.5 feet in diameter and that went right through the mech's body.

Before Gerbera went offline, he saw the fatal glare of the Commander and the one from who he loved for all his life. And he knew they would never forgive him, in death or in life.


	11. Chapter 11

*~*WARNING- This is perhaps the most bloodies and the most gory scene I've ever written. THIS is why it's rated M! If you don't want to read it, then go ahead. Just skip this chapter. You've been forewarned.

The day of the invasion came. The SDG was first up in the defense of Neotopia, but the Dark Axis had their troops surround and basically take over the entire area, like popping a pimple.

Professor Gerbera wasn't in the fray, but that was to be expected. Everyone believed she would be in the background, holding the fort down. However, Commander Sazabi, and Chronos were on the frontlines while Sniper X93 was taking care of unfinished business.

The SDG were stretched out to the limits with trying to prevent the Dark Axis gaining ground _and_ trying to make them retreat. However, the Dark Axis troops outnumbered the SDG and they had the secret weapon-Chronos.

Needless to say, the Gundams were horribly surprised and angered when they found out their comrade, their leader, "fell from grace", so to speak, to the Dark Axis. They were stubborn to not accept the truth behind the Dark Axis and were instead influenced solely on the organic Chief Haro's empty lies. Their morale was crushed to say the least. And it was more than easy to take over the planet. The inhabitants were not to be made of stone and pulverized as done by the Bagu Bagu. No. Humans were to be killed on the spot. No exceptions.

When Neotopia was finished being conquered, it was a planetary bloodbath. Oil mixed with blood. Flesh with metal. Bones with wires. To the Dark Axis, there was nothing more beautiful than this image before them. It meant victory to them.

However, there was the small situation with hostages. Chief Haro, Mayor Margaret, Shute, Baku, Zero, Princess Rele and Guneagle were taken to the brigs of the Magna-Musai. Three days passed since the invasion. The humans weren't given any food, only water. The Gundams weren't to recharge for that time.

At the end of the three days, Chronos, Sazabi and Sniper X93 took a stroll to the brig. They saw that the humans were pale and weak from malnutrition. The Gundams were just as bad, swaying in their cell, and groaning. However, when the trio made their eyesight, the weakness was hidden and covered by hatred.

"Who's first on our list, love?" asked Sazabi.

"Don't you dare refer to him as something as informal as that!" said Zero. His limbs were trembling from weakness as he got up. "He is still Captain Gundam." He then turned to face his former comrade. "Captain, you have to fight the lies they told you. They are the enemy!"

"Shut up Zero," Chronos said. "The Dark Axis was ever the enemy. All they did was seek out justice."

"Justice?" scoffed Baku. "What justice? They have been killing us senselessly. That's not justice."

"The Dark Axis was used for military purposes," piped in Sniper X93. "The Dark Axis was mishandled and had every right to break away and seek retribution for their abuse."

Shute gasped when he did a double take on the Sniper. "You're, you're human! You're one of us and you help them? Why!?"

"Ask you're leader, Chief Haro." The diminutive group slowly looked at their leader for an answer.

"What? I've never seen you before in my life. How can I be the reason why you're working with the enemy."

She smirked. "Perhaps this would jog your memory. All Enterran military is to be scrapped for the benefit for the SDG organization and their cause to create peace in the worlds by any means necessary."

The organic leader stepped back in surprise. "You…you're… But you were supposed to be…"

"That's right," growled the femme. She took off her coat and revealed her mechanical parts. She addressed the members of the fallen SDG. "Tell me Gundams, would a good leader kill the best Sniper of the System because she has metal inside her? Metal, that was to be scrapped and shipped to benefit the SDG?"

Needless to say, the prisoners were confused. This couldn't be right. This organic was supposed to be killed just for her metal? "Chief Haro would never approve of it!" cried Shute, though weakly. Everyone looked Haro expectedly. He just hung his head in shame and said not a word.

"So, what do you think we should do with them?" asked the Commander, slinging an arm around his beloved's neck.

"I'm itching for a kill, right about now," sighed Chronos, eyeing Haro. "You. You were the one who erased my memories. I am the son of General Zeong, and in our first encounter, you kidnapped me, erased my memories and made me slave over the enemies I vowed to destroy. For that you will pay." His words became a snarl by the end of it.

"I think you would like to see this Shute," stated Snipe.

"Why would you think that?" he asked weakly.

"I know I would like to see my father die when I find out he's the reason of so much unnecessary pain and suffering."

Shute eyes widened to the size of saucers. "My…my father?" He turned to see the taller organic. "Dad?"

Gloved hands removed the fake oversized green head and showed who really was operating the SDGF. After a sigh, he reached out to his son. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this Shute."

The Commander snorted. "You were just sorry that you lost your respect from not only your troops, but from your own son." He undid the lock and dragged out the fallen leader. The chains on his wrists and ankles let out a hard monotonous _clink_ from his cell to another room. Chronos followed suit, but this time with Shute's cell.

"That's not right!" cried out Baku. "Shute's done nothing wrong here!"

"Of course he has," growled the ex-Captain. "He's been nothing but an annoying little brat that is of no use abandoned me when I needed him most!" He gave an extra hard shove at the organic's back, making him tumble and fall over his own chains. "Snipe," he called to the femme, and smirked. "Do you want to take out one of these wretches from their misery?"

"I'll take the two other females," she sighed. Getting Mayor Margaret was no great feat. She just accepted her fate as karma. However, when she got to Princess Rele's cell, a great sword blocked her path.

"Do not worry, my princess," said Zero, holding his sword from his cell. "I won't let them harm you. As long as I, Zero, the Winged Knight, have life, I will protect you."

"Such strong words coming from such a weak Gundam." With her metal hand, she gripped the sword and gave it a firm pull, making Zero lose his weapon. She readjusted her grip and fingered the length of the blade. "3 inches wide, 1 inch thick, 3 feet long. Thank you Zero. I now have a new toy." She heavily thought about the situation before leading the Mayor back into her cell.

Sazabi looked at her with curiosity. "You have changed your mind?"

"There's no greater torture to a knight," she smirked darkly, "than to do nothing while his princess is being tortured." She then grabbed Zero's chain and pushed him right along with his Lacroan princess. Cries of protests were silenced when the Sniper closed the door behind her two victims.

"What do you plan to do?" asked the former princess as Sniper lifted her arms so that they're hung from a hook at the center of the room, lifting the princess from the ground. For the mech, Snipe tied up the Winged Victim against the wall.

"Kill two idiots with one sword," she said as a matter of fact. She then extracted Zero's sword from her coat. With one effortless stroke, Snipe had removed most of the dress, keeping the hem just above Rele's knees. "And just to keep you from using your precious magic," she started, Snipe instantly stabbed Rele's hands with the sword, spewing out blood and also hearing the cries of pain from her victims. She pulled out the weapon when she heard the clang of the metal hit the metal hook. She went all the way through.

"Princess!" screamed Zero as Rele cried in pain, arching her back. .And the cries were then heard again. This time, Snipe grabbed Rele's feet with her metallic hand. With a firm grip on the feet and a steady hand, the same treatment was given, letting the sword in deeper until she went all the way through.

By now, Snipe was getting a high off of their wails. Relishing the moment and wanting more, the Halfling taunted the useless machine. "How does it feel Zero? To see your princess scared and knowing full well that you did nothing to prevent it."

"You monster!" said the Princess, tears of anger and pain streaming down her face. "Using a weapon against one who doesn't have one."

Snipe snapped. She looked at the sword and the human. "You know, I was going to make this a quickie, seeing that your Guardian has already been traumatized enough, but since you're being a brat about this…" Sword at the ready, Snipe landed a strike right at the girl's head. And again on the other side. Snipe made it look like a ceremonial dance with her grace yet had a barbaric edge to it. At the end of it all, there was blood spayed all over the room, and it dripped from the sword and around Rele's head.

Then slowly, deliberately, Snipe removed the top of Rele's skull, letting it fall down with a plop. "Now, this is where your reflexes come from," she said as she pressed a finger into her brain, which made Rele kick up. "And this is where you register sight," she said, pinching to sections together. The victim was screaming, wide eyed at the door, which became a ferocious beast in her mind. "And this is where you die." With a quick thrust, Snipe pierced through Rele's brain, her spine and down her body, the point coming from her stomach.

After relishing the sensation of torturing someone, and killing them to the point of nothingness, Snipe removed the sword and cleaned it using the skirts as rags. Her attention then was pointed to the Fallen Knight. Zero. His optics was wide from the sight before him. His mind wasn't registering what happened. He just saw blood and heard screams, but everything else a blur.

"Now onto you," sighed Snipe. She saw the expression on his face, the fear, the incomprehensibility, the horror. "Now you know exactly how I felt when they told me that I was to be scrapped." After a minute deliberating, she walked towards the door. "Oh, I forgot. You want your sword back right?" She threw it backwards over her head. At the corner of her eye, before she entirely left the room, she saw the sword stab the mech, just like Rele was killed. '_I am good,_' she thought.


	12. Ending

There seemed to be enough time that day. Along with the death of Rele and Zero, there came one addition came into the Dark Axis group. Guneagle. He was able to see how humans were hypocrites and SDG was just a brainwashing organization with nothing solid to go back on. Then came the beheading of Chief Haro and his son, Shute. There's nothing else I could say. Chronos gathered everyone from the Dark Axis to the execution room. Set up in the middle was the guillotine, sharp, pristine, new.

"Now Chief Haro, it's time for you to pay for the sins you committed," declared Chronos. He placed a bag under the machine, so that the head could fall into it. However, he was not lowering the Chief to the mechanism. Instead, it was Shute.

"No!" begged the father.

"Then would you rather him see you die first? See your headless corpse?" asked Chronos. With no comeback from the human, he scoffed, "This is part of your atonement, to see your only son die." With that statement, he pulled the lever. The blade fell and came a thunk when blade hit flesh and bone and wood. Shute's emotionless head fell to the black bag. It was already being carried by a Zako, who threw it down the incinerator, along with the body. Then came the other's turn. With no words being spoken, he lowered himself and before he could make himself comfortable, he heard the fall of the blade.

Haro's head and corpse was being dragged out to the SDG base, or at least what's left of it. There, at the center, at the top of the rubble is now where the head of the Chief, on a spike, while the body was bound to a cross and burned.

The day Neotopia fell, everyone in the Dark Axis felt relieved and joy. No more are they to be oppressed or treated unfairly. No more are they "pets", no longer "weapons". Ark and Lacroa were easier to dominate afterwards. Soon there was unification through ruin. There was final peace, a lasting peace. Kibaomaru was ruler of Lacroa, with his son Genkimaru. Ark was left for dead, as seen in the beginning of our tale. Neotopia was controlled by Commander Sazabi and Chronos.

Time and time has passed. Things returned to a level of normalcy everywhere. In the training room, Sniper X93 was finishing up her exercises. The gun that Professor Gerbera made was burning in the incinerator. She only needed herself. The doors opened, revealing two mechs, requesting her to enter the Command Room. When she entered the room, there was the Commander along with Chronos leaning over a table. There was an odd sphere and papers strewn around.

"Thank you for coming Snipe," said Chronos.

"Is there anything wrong?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, you have seen that Professor Gerbera wasn't involved in the day of the invasion. That is because he has chosen to turn offline…permanently." Still with the stoic face, she let her superiors continue. The Commander handed her the sphere. It rested on her hands. The flame in the middle of the sphere glowed and she felt a small…something…reside in her chest. She felt the familiar warmth that Ger had when she slept with him whenever she had nightmares. With every memory that this small, insignificant sphere brought to her, she began to feel that same feeling stretch out from her chest and spread to every other part of her body. When it finally stopped, she began to cry. It's been longer than she remembered when she showed some form of emotion other than that of the Sniper that replaced her

"It's Ger isn't it?" she asked, sniffling. She said the nickname she swore she would never say again..

"He wanted you to have it," mumbled Stale.

"Are you gonna be alright Snipe?" asked Chronos.

Tears began to fall from her cheeks, but Snipe smiled for the first time in a long time. "Yes. Thanks Stale." She gave a heartfelt hug to her brother and turned to Chronos, giving him a hug too. "Thank you Chronos."


	13. Epilogue

Years passed and time went by. Snipette was still training when the doors opened and two mechs came and glomped her over.

"Aunty!" They both yelled as they fell to the floor.

Snipette and the two younglings laughed until no more and she gave a hug and a kiss to her niece and nephew. "Hi Night. Hey Chron. What's up?"

"'Kaa-san and 'Tou-san gave us sugar!" they both yelled. Snipe paled a bit before smirking. She never would've imagined that Stale and Chronos would have kids, let alone twins, but those two miracles proved her wrong. They were Princess Nightingale and Prince Chronos of the Mecha System. It was known throughout the galaxies that they have a low tolerance of sugar and any amount, upon consumption would result in extreme hyperness and the destruction of everything in their path.

"Night! Chron!" she said in a singsong way, before dashing out. "Bet you can't catch me!"

There came a glint in Night and Chron's eyes before they went out to catch her. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" they cried, dashing to catch her.

-The End


End file.
